A peek into the life of Zoro
by KOHANAISYOURMASTER
Summary: A glimpse into Zoro's life after Luffy become the Pirate King! Zoro is married, and everyone has their own unique lives!


**A glimps of the life of Zoro.**

**Me:Ok, I'm doing this while one of my fingers are broken. I'm sorry if a few things are messed up. X.X**

**Zoro:(Snores while leaning up against Sanji.)**

**Sanji:Stupid Marmio... (Pats his head and lets him sleep while blushing slightly.)**

**Me:-^w^-**

**Sanji:Shut it.**

**Me:I have said nothing.**

**Disclaimer-I OWN NOTHING OTHER THAN A BROKEN KNUCKLE!**  
><em><strong>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - <strong>_

Zoro took a deep breath as he sat down from training with his thousand-pound weights, alight training regiment from his normal ways, momentarily watching his son in this own training. As he leaned against a tree that had been planted in the yard, he idally thought of his and his friends lifes.

Nami had become a world-famous buisness woman with her trickery skills, had married Ussop a few years ago, and now they have a surprisingly good-looking son named Shiro who took after Nami more than Ussop other than the fact he liked to create extravagant tales out of little things. Kid will probally grow up to be a freakin' writer with what goes threw his head. Make a pretty good one too, like his dad. Nami burned the Sogeking mask on their honeymoon because she swore up and down that it watched her in her sleep.

Probally did, too.

Luffy and Ace had gotton together a few years before Nami and Ussop did and now they rome the Deep Blue, exploring everything(and every PART if you know what he means) with Brooke and Franky by their sides. They visit everyone when they run out of a few things, can't deal with the stress of being the "Most Wanted Royal Pirate Couple", or just get lonly of just seeing water, so they visit about once or twice every two weeks or so. Word has it that Luffy is pregnate for the first time.

Robin found a nice place to settle down about 50 miles into the country and comes to town where the others and himself lives in once on a blue moon, but sends letters every day.

Chopper was now the village doctor, for both adults and childeren. He mainly stays here, but sometimes has to run out to different lands, leaving his works to his "No good, stupid as hell apprentices that is going to _kill_ someone!" He gives _so_ much praise, dosn't he?

Zoro sighed and smiled lightly, he mind drifting to his own life where he had become the strongest swords man ever and got the bride and child he wanted, plus a perfect house out in the counrty. At that moment, he couldn't be happier inless it was night time or his son was spending the nigh over at one of his friend's houses. Zoro felt a smirk flit across his lips at the thought of the nights, when skin met skin and bodies caught on fire. Just the thought of his wife below him, shivering and begging, was enought to make him...

_'Great.'_ he thought with a sigh. _'Now I'm horny.'_

Quickly, he stood up, waving his hand to his son to keep training, and quickly walked into his house. After getting lost a few times, he finally found the one place that he was sure that his wife would be- the kitchen.

Sneeking up behind his wife, Zoro smirked just before he quickly wrapped his arms around the thin waist that had tempted him and draw his wife close to his chest.

"O-OI! NOT BEFORE NIGHT, YOU SHITTY MARMIO!" His wife yelled, waving a pipping hot spoon that he had been sturing a soup with at his husband, who snickered and dodged quite easily. If it wasn't his legs, Zoro could dodge just about whatever he threw at him or waved at him. What he couldn't have sliced to pieces. Sanji learned that the hard way and Zoro learned not to cut Sanji's fine china or face the rath of the couch-that-lives-in-the-cellar-with-springes-hanging-out.

Zoro chuckled as he aprehinded the spoon and set it on the counter, drawing Sanji to him as well as gropping his arse. "What, is the daytime a look-no-touch time? But what if we both get horny during the day and Sakito is over at one of his friend's houses or in hard-training like he is now? Then what?"

"Z-Zoroooo..." Sanji whined as he unconsiously pressed back against his husband's hand, his front half quickly becoming hard. "St-Stop... I'm cooking and Sakito is outside..."

Zoro reached around his wife, gentally placing kisses along his neck as he did, and flicked off the stove, mummering into Sanji's ear as he nuzzled the blond hair that he love so much, "There. The food is off, Sakito is to busy to even notice the time of day, and you're getting hard. It's time to play now, Sanji. Let's see if we can give Sakito a sibling to play with, hm?" He didn't even give Sanji time to decline or except before he was dragging the slightly limp chief to their room, gentally picking him up to carry him up the stairs, kissing him senceless so he wouldn't make him stop. Quickly, Zoro ran down the hall and kicked open their door, rushing in and kicking it shut once it opened, and practicully threw his wife onto the bed, bending over to loom over the blond the moment he hit the clothed area.

"Sanji..." Zoro muttered, gentally kissing his wife's neck and he unbuttoned the light blue silk shirt, slipping it off his shoulders as he popped the last button, slowly slipping off his own before diving back down to attack his wife's neck, who moaned at his husband's affections. "Love you... So much... Don't dissapear, ok? I don't know what I'll do if you or Sakito does... Don't leave me, please?"

Sanji smiled down at Zoro and lightly thumped his head, muttering, "Of course, you bastard. And if I die, you better not fucking kill yourself because Sakito needs someone to look after him, ok? If anything, find some weird voodoo thing to bring me back, but I swear if I'm a zombie you will be my first victom."

Zoro chuckled and left a hicky on his wife's neck before continuing on, muttering, "If I turn you into a zombie, I will gladly give myself up to you." Zoro dragged his lips down Sanji's chest and teased his navel, lightly dipping his tounge in and snickering when Sanji whined and bucked up toward the feeling, only to be held down when Zoro quickly pinned his hips.

Sanji quickly forced his wits back and muttered, "If you did, I would starve."

Zoro growled at that and desided to take revenge for the small jest by making his blush as bright as a ruby. How, you may ask? Well, by doing something that might get him hit later, but he didn't care one bit at that moment, so he did what Sanji hates the absolute most.

Reach up with his hand and push the hair that was usually hidding Sanji's odd eye from the world.

And, like magic, Sanji's face was flustered and bright red as he hurriedly tryed to cover his odd-colored eye from Zoro once more, only to have both hands pinned above his head and a smirking Zoro hovoring above him, staring at his eyes.

Now, it's a well-know fact that Sanji's right eye was a beautiful saphire blue that sparkled in the slightest bit of sun, but his other eye, it was the definition of beauty in its purest form.

It's base color was the same as the other, but scattered across it in small specks was glowing golden, deep emerald green, bloody-ruby red, and a singal vortex of glittering violet that seemed to swirl in the deep blue that surounded the other colors intill it reached his midnight pupal.

Zoro stared at that eye for a moment before bending down and kissing right below it, trailing kisses down Sanji's face to wisper, "Beautiful..." against Sanji's lips before kissing him hard, hands releasing Sanji's own to wrap around his back and pull him flush against his own body. "I love you, Sanji."

"... I love you too, Zoro..." Sanji muttered, his bright blush finally lessoning back into the sex-high-blush.

"You better." Zoro muttered as he got back to work pulling off Sanji's remaining clothes. "Like _hell_ I'm _ever_ going to give you to someone else. Even if you fall out of love with me" kiss on the neck "and run away" kiss on the middle of his chest "I will **hunt you down**" kiss on his navel "**destroy** that whore that **dared** to take you from me" long lick from his navel to his chin "pin you down in the middle of the street" firm bite on his shoulder as he slipped off his pants a few inches "and force you to love me" pants get torn off as shoulder is bitten again "then take you back here, where you **belong**" crotch is teased as he licks the now-bleeding mark "and screw you on every flat surface there is within **_our_** property" hand slips into boxers to caress Sanji's erection "intell you pass out, then screw you some more when you wake up again intill you can't stand having anyone else but me even touching you like I do." two fingers slid into Sanji's opening, making long legs open wider.

Sanji groaned and wimpered as he recolected his thoughts, pulling his husband to his lips once more by his ears, and muttered between the heated kisses, "I just might have to do that one day. Sounds fun."

Zoro just grunted and continued his marking of Sanji's body, ensuring that everyone knew that this gorgous man was not only married, he was claimed, owned, and not up for ANYTHING sexual with ANYONE other than the person that placed the marks on him in the first place. Which, as it will **always** be, was Zoro.

Zoro licked his lips as he placed another finger into Sanji's entrance and watched as he thrusted back against his hand, temtation taking over and adding his fourth finger, eyes widdening and... something else growing as Sanji whined beautifully and the thrusting increased. _'Note to self. Sanji likes four fingers, just like the first time.'_ Zoro quickly unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out, rubbing it slightly to use the precum that pearled out as a rought extra lub, and lined himself up with Sanji's entrance.

The moment he was about to thrust in, the both jumped when they heard ALL of the old crew's voices yell, "WE'RE HERE!"

Sanji jumped up and quickly put his clothes back on, fixing his hair while softly cursing at his husband. Zoro looked down at his crotch and asked, "Oi, Sanji, what the hell am I sapost to do with this?" while getsuring to his erection.

Sanji glanced at him with his unhidden eye and said, "Whatever you did before me and you got together, of course."

Zoro scrunched up his nose.

Sanji looked back at him and asked, "What the hell did you do? You're all limp now."

Zoro tucked himself away and said while opening the door, "I once saw a old woman naked when she thought that I was her husband and I was taking a bath."

Sanji paled and said, "I think you just killed my ability to get erect."

Zoro pinched his ass and smirked as he quickly walked down the stairs after glancing at his wife's crotch, "No I didn't."

"DAMN MARMIO!"

As Zoro sat down in his E-Z-Chair that was situated infront of his fireplace, he picked up his five-year old only son and said to his friends, who were getting to know eachother, "Ya know guys, you really have the worst timing in the world for some people."

**END!**

**Me:...**

**Sanji:...**

**Zoro:... Why did you take away my sex?**

**Me:I don't know...**

**Sanji:What the hell did I have a kid?**

**Me:...I honestly don't know, you both just seem like the type to have childeren, either your own or adopted.**

**Luffy:WHY AM I FAT?**

**Me:It's pregnate, not fat, Luffy.**

**Luffy:(Pokes belly.)Why is it firm?**

**Me:Because there's a ba-Oh, screw it, Sanji, just make this thing stop before more insanity happens.**

**Sanji:(Lights ciggerette.) Reveiw you assholes, and stop making me pregnate.**

**Me:No.**

**Sanji:Damn it, I hate being hormonal.**


End file.
